Uley Madness
by Madison.Clark
Summary: When Sam Uley's father leaves his mother, Alison, he finds someone else in California and starts a new family. What will happen when his five children discover they have a half-sibling they never knew about? (A co-writing fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's finally starting guys! So here it is! The very first Chapter! This chapter is written by the fabulous author Godisgood3. This chapter will also be posted in a separate fanfic on my profile where all future chapters will be posted. The title is (drumroll please) "Uley Madness". So without further ado, Chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**- Madi**

Chapter 1:

"James Uley!" I shouted, "What are you doing?"

I glared at my brother on the roof above the swimming pool. Two others appeared beside him. I took a deep breath and looked up.

"Elijah! Jesse! Really! How many times do I have to tell you that you can't jump off the roof?" I called up to them.

Mom and Dad left for two days! TWO DAYS! And this is what my brothers decided to do?

"Oh come on, Abigail! Just once!" Elijah begged. He was younger than me by a year. I was sixteen. James was seventeen. Jesse and Elijah were both fifteen, but they were eleven months apart, Jesse being the youngest.

Seriously! How could boys be such idiots! I shook my head.

"Get down or I'll tell Mom and Dad you have a tattoo!" I yelled.

"Crap!" Elijah whimpered.

"And what are you going to do to us?" James laughed.

"I could tell your girlfriend that you have one of her shirts that you made into a pillow so you could smell her every night!" I smiled.

James slowly backed away. I raised my eyebrows at Jesse. He shrank back where the other boys went.

I shook my head at my half-brothers. Sometimes they really had no sense.

"What were they doing this time," Lydia, twin sister, asked. The only other sibling in my family who wasn't suicidal.

"They were trying to jump off my roof!" I explained.

The three boys came running in the back yard from the side of the house where they climbed up.

"You boys are so stupid!" Lydia yelled at them. "And your lucky Mom and Dad aren't here right now, or you would be toast!"

"We prefer daring!" James laughed, ignoring the part about our parents, Sandra and Joshua Uley. Dad had taken Mom for a trip upstate for some romantic weekend . We lived in Clovis, California. Our house was out in the woods, but only a ten minute bike ride to the nearest town.

"Well in reality you're just stupid!" I put in.

Jesse pretended to look hurt.

"At least we're strong," Elijah grinned. He ran and threw me over his shoulder.

I screamed at him, "Elijah, put me down!"

Lydia came to my aid and jumped on his back.

"Guys!" Elijah said, "a little help?"

James grabbed Lydia. They walked over to the deep end of the pool.

"Don't you dare - ah!" I screamed. Elijah dropped me into the pool. Lydia joined me.

I gasped up for air. I glared at them and swam to the edge.

"Oh crap!" Jesse said. He took off running. I pulled myself out of the pool. The two other boys ran quickly behind Jesse.

"Oh you better run!" Lydia screamed.

I caught to Elijah and tackled him to the ground. Lydia helped me drag him to my room.

"No!" he screamed, "Not there! Anywhere but there!"

I tied him to my desk chair. Lydia was way ahead of me as she grabbed my makeup bag.

"No!" he screamed. We tortured him with mascara and nail polish.

"We might stop if you apologize and promise to never do it again!" I said.

"Lydia and Abigail, I apologize for my terrible behavior! And I promise I will never throw you in the pool again!"

"Lydia pulled out her iPhone and snapped a few pictures. Then we let him loose.

He yelled down the hall. Lydia and I sat on my bed and did our nails.

"He'll send the message" I smiled. They knew better than to run out of the house. Otherwise we'd lock them out.

We loaded our "weapons" and ran out of our base. By 2:00 in the morning we had all three boys with makeup on.

We all finally crashed in our rooms. Unfortunately it took me longer to go to sleep than 10 minutes. Something in the pit of my stomach kept churning. Like something bad was going happen. But what could be wrong? I had a knife under my bed, and there was a shotgun in my closet.

I shifted around to a comfortable position. I was probably over reacting.

o~O~o

I was laying in the grass under one of the many trees we had on our property. The sun started its way to the west.

"Mom and Dad are going to be worried if we don't get home soon, you guys." I jumped up.

"Whatever. I'm bored anyway," Jesse laughed.

Mom and Dad had arrived home this morning and we were shooed out of the house at an unearthly time! 8:00 in the morning! Just so they could unpack in peace. we had given them enough time though.

We walked to our home which was about a half a mile. I jumped on Jesse's back.

"Carry me!" I laughed.

Lydia jumped on Elijah. The two decided to race. Lydia and I screeched at our boys to run faster whenever the other boy was ahead. James was laughing in front of us the whole time, taunting the other boys.

I slipped off after we entered the front yard. Our laughing died down. Our front door was open. I glanced at the others worriedly. We bolted for the house. I froze. On the floor was mom. All the color was drained from her face. I dropped down to her.

"Mom! Mom!" I cried out. "Mom!" I screamed.

"Where's Dad!?" Lydia screeched. James, wide eyed ran to the living room. Lydia followed and I heard a scream. I couldn't look away from Mom's dead unseeing eyes. I let the tears escape.

"She's gone" I whispered.

"Dad! No! No! No!" James cried out. Everything blurred after that. The sirens. The police. Somehow we ended up in a police station with people questioning us. I didn't know how to answer. Everything was confusing. As if I were dreaming, but this was all too real and all too painful for it to be a dream.

Lydia held me close as we cried.

"Do you have any other relatives?" a woman asked us.

"Not we are aware of." James voice was dead. In a monotone. "Our mother was an only child and her parents have… passed."

"And your father?" she egged.

I looked at her. She was short and her hair was in a bun. "We don't know much about his side of the family. He came from La Push, Washington." I could hear my voice crack and I almost felt the tears betray me, but they didn't.

"Please stay here. I will be right back." she got up and left the room.

Silence was screaming so loud, but I couldn't say anything. And neither could my brothers and sister. It hurt too much.

I wasn't keeping track of time, but it had been a bit of time before the woman came back. She looked at us with a straight face.

"We found one living relative from the Uley name. His name is Samuel Uley. It appears your father was married before your mother."

Our eyes met and the same question filled our minds. We had a half-brother?


	2. Riddle

**I forgot to post the riddle! Oops! In case you didn't know, this is a co-writing story. At the end of each chapter, a riddle will be posted. Whoever correctly answers the riddle first will write the next chapter. See the fanfic labeled "See Inside PLEASE" on my profile for more infor about the rules and regulations of the co-writing story. For those of you who have been following the progress of this story and know exactly what i'm talking about, sorry you had to read all that! Without further ado, the Riddle:**

You have been given the task of transporting 3,000 apples 1,000 miles from Appleland to Bananaville. Your truck can carry 1,000 apples at a time. Every time you travel a mile towards Bananaville you must pay a tax of 1 apple but you pay nothing when going in the other direction (towards Appleland).

What is highest number of apples you can get to Bananaville?

**Happy Riddleing! Thanks so much to Godisgood3 for reminding me! :)**

**-Madi**


End file.
